The Cookie Monster
by Nink
Summary: A Florensian story about a newly class changed Magic Knight who wants to try out her new spell. This is a mature story with lots of smut so you have been warned.


Finally it was done. Oreo had just finished up her class change quest and she was relieved that it was over. The sailing had been a bitch and the lava monsters weren't easy to deal with either, particularly the fire frogs because she was tempted to mob them and always bit off more than she could chew. But, despite all of the work that went into it, fighting to become a Magic Knight was totally worth finally had what she Temptation spell.

Her aspiration to be a Magic Knight wasn't understood by most people who knew her. They all wondered why the bright and bubbly noblette decided to go the dark path. What they didn't know was that Oreo's inner sadist feel hard for the Magic Knight ways when she first learned of them, how they slowly destroy their victims from the inside out and could take hold of a creature, bending its actions to her will. That particular skill had been what did her in. Having control over something or someone and making them do anything she desired.

She first wanted to test out how much control the spell really had, if there was any limits or restrictions. But the new Magic Knight didn't want to just test out the spell on a stone guard or a skeleton, no she wanted something cuter and a little more humanoid.

She sailed to Magnel in her bigger ship that had gotten her through the class changing quests, getting there in no time, even though it felt like an eternity to her due to her anticipation. Her light brown hair flew behind her as she walked quickly towards the outer gate, not bothering to stop and say hello to the vendors around Castle Hall. Checking to make sure she had everything she needed in her bag, she walked through the portal and across the outer fields. After looking around and seeing no one, she strode down the steps towards the Tulach portal and stepped inside.

Oreo couldn't help but grin as she made her way through the dark green hallways, stunning any monsters that looked to fight, not paying them any mind. Approaching the small unnamed room between The Room of Silence and The 1st Library, she spotted her target. The unsuspecting coy merrow floated back and forth lazily, guarding the hallway with bored eyes.

Before the creature could spot the Magic Knight, she channeled the Temptation spell, keeping an eye on her prey as the energy flowed out of her and into a black ball above her head. Once the ball of magic absorbed enough energy, the blue eyed noble threw the black sphere towards her target. The merrow didn't stand a chance, immediately stopped her patrol around the room and turned towards Oreo. As it floated over to her, Oreo couldn't suppress a little squeal of joy as she captured her first victim to be under her control.

Not wanting to be seen by other adventurers for she had no desire to share until she got her fill, Oreo went over to a secluded hall of Tulach, glancing back to make sure the blue fairy spirit was following her. The young merrow was floating behind her lazily, seeming to be in a daze as it looked at her new Mistress with open submission, waiting to be ordered.

After finding a small corner between the book shelves, Oreo turned to appraise her newly captured merrow. The cute little thing was still floating lazily beside her, awaiting orders. Its blue dress looked like a sun dress, colored a lighter tint of blue than its skin with a white trim along the skirt. The dress in particular was why Oreo choose to capture the young merrow as her first experimental servant rather than the older ones a few floors down. The shorter skirts of the younger merrows caught her attention multiple times when she had been questing there not long ago, getting distracted many times by the little flip of their skirts, glancing underneath to see if anything was under them.

Deciding to get started before time ran out, Oreo set her rapier down and lifted her skirt,"Come over here and get on your knees my sexy servant."

The servant immediately complied. It floated over to her and knelt down before her temporary mistress, looking up with the same submissive expression. There was something to be said the power felt when having a completely submissive slut on their knees. Oreo could feel the dominant role getting to her head already. She placed her free hand on top of the merrow's head and pushed its face forward, closer to her already damp white panties.

"Well aren't you a compliant slut, no resistance whatsoever. Now slut, use your tongue and lick your mistress's pussy." The blue eyed noble was not sure if there was a line or any rules to the spell, but her worries vanished as the monster immediately began licking her through her panties. She moaned when its tongue came into contact with her pussy, the merrow's blue tongue was cold as ice and the feeling of it slipping between her lips felt amazing.

Oreo ran her fingers through the blue hair, pulling its tongue closer and harder against her as she rolled her hips against the cold tongue. The merrow broke control for a second as it gripped onto its mistress's hips, holding itself steady as the young Magic Knight grinded herself against the blue tongue.

It wasn't long before Oreo moaned loudly and came against the merrow's mouth, her cum soaking through the panties, getting the juices all over the merrow's lips and chin. But even after she came, the merrow's tongue didn't stop, continuing to lick at her pussy through the cum drenched the panties.

"Oh thats right my little slut, keep licking my pussy. You like the taste of my cum don't you dirty, dirty creature."Oreo came quickly a second time, holding the merrow's mouth fully against her clit, watching the blue creature being forced to swallow her cum.

As the little beast kept licking Oreo came to the realization that her little slave couldn't stop unless she was ordered to. "Oh you're such an obedient pet, I'd make you use that cool tongue on me all day until it fell off but we don't have much time left so you may stop licking now," the blue spirit stopped immediately and sat back on its knees. Oreo moaned at the sight of her juices covering the younger merrow's face and decided it was time to break her in. "Now stand up and turn around facing the bookshelf with your ass towards me."

As the merrow did as she commanded, Oreo got fully undressed, not caring where she threw her clothes. She rifled around through her bag, and pulled out her new toy. It was a potion created by a shaman friend that would enlarge her clit to match the size of an 8 inch penis. Needless to say she got a few awkward questions as to why she needed such a potion but being the 'good girl' that she was, it was pretty easy to make up a story about a poor old man to get her hands on the potion.

As she drank the blue potion, she glanced over at her new slave, the creature's rear end was turned towards her just as she ordered. It was looking over its shoulder at Oreo, awaiting whatever she had in store. Oreo vaguely wondered if the merrow knew what was going on or if it was just in a hypnotic state. Something she'd figure out soon, she thought, as her clit began to grow to its predicted size.

The now naked Magic Knight walked behind the merrow and lifted up its skirt, pushing it up and over its curvy hips, squeezing at the faux skin there that was cool to the touch. She pulled down the Merrow's white underwear, receiving a pleasant surprise when she found the panties where through and the merrow's pussy wet. Looking at the merrow's expression, its cheeks were a deeper shade of blue, giving away its excitement just as much as the juices running down its legs.

"So you do understand what is going on, well good to know that I won't be going in dry, because either way I'm going to be fucking this sexy pussy." Oreo rubbed two fingers against the creature's pussy, finding it was also surprisingly cool to the touch as well as its juices. She could feel the merrow moan more than hear it as she slid a finger into the cool center, finding it almost painfully tight. "And you're tighter than I thought you would be. No one has been using you properly, isn't that right my cute little fuck toy. I'm going to have fun stretching this little pussy out."

And with that Oreo rubbed the tip of her clit against the merrow's cool lips and had a small inner debate with herself as to how rough she should be. As she hesitated, she picked up the sound of the little blue spirit giving a soft whine, and subtly pushed its hips back against the tip of her cock. Taking that as a green light, Oreo slowly pushed her cock into the cool tight pussy, her moan being quietly echoed by the spirit.

The Magic Knight wiggled her hips slowly, grinding her cock inside of the merrow, allowing it to get a chance to adjust. After what she thought was the appropriate amount of time, Oreo grabbed onto the merrow's hips and pulled out almost all of the way, leaving in just the tip before thrusting in hard, pushing the merrow further up against the book case.

The merrow squeaked at the hard thrust and gripped onto the shelves as its new mistress started pounding into its mostly unused core, preparing itself for the ride of it's life as its mistress increased her pace.

The soft squeak egged Oreo on and her thrusts became rougher, knocking a few books off of the shelf. The sounds of her skin slapping against the faux skin of the monster echoed off the shelves and the smell of sex filled the small library. Her warm girl cock was warming up the inside of the merrow's cool pussy, the change in temperature making the inside softer and easier to pound into. She tilted the merrow's hips down so that she was pushing in from above to hit against a spot she knew was in humans, and was curious to see if merrows were built the same way.

The merrow squealed loudly as her cock hit against the spot inside of it that made its legs start to give out. Its body shook as the servant came around it's mistress's cock.

Even as Oreo felt the creature cum, she kept up her relentless pace, determined to get the most out of the time with her new fuck slave. "Oh you like me pounding into your tight little pussy don't you. I felt your walls squeeze me, begging me to fuck you more," She paused for a moment and pulled out, "Turn around my little merrow bitch and spread your legs wide."

The merrow turned around and leaned back against the shelves, and spread its legs apart, the juices running down its twitching legs. Oreo smirked and shoved her cock right back into its warmed up pussy, wrapping her arms around its legs to hold the merrow up against the book shelves. The Magic Knight started back into thrusting into it's pussy, the Merrow's own magic helping it keep afloat as she continued to violate it.

"Oh fuck, your pussy feels so good. I'm going to cum all inside your cool pussy, do you want that my little fuck slut?" Her thrusts became more erratic as Oreo neared her peak, the merrow's legs hooked around her hips, giving her all the answer she needed. She gave a few final thrusts as she came, her warm girl seed spilling into the merrow's cool womb. As she came she felt its walls constrict again, she watched its face as it came. Its eyes closed and its mouth was open as it let out a high pitched moan.

Panting, Oreo slumped against the cool body, debated on going another round but before she could act she watched as the merrow's eyes opened and became less hazy. As its eyes changed the merrow started to fade away.

Sighing, she watched as the merrow faded away to spawn where it was before it was captured. Time was up. Looking down, she noticed that her clit was still moderately hard which would prove to be a problem if she was going to go back to civilization anytime soon, especially since her skin and hair looked and smelt like sex.

Grabbing her clothes, she dressed but didn't bother putting on her panties, leaving the ruined garment on the stone floor and headed back to the halls of Tulach, looking for another pet to play with.


End file.
